fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 1
4:05:59 PM Underwater Skeleton: It is a beautiful noontime in Song's Heart, capital of the Fourth Empire, on the continent of Artan, on the word of Aral. All around the city, churchbells are ringing, and the perpetual music pouring out of the Cathedral of the Song is even louder today. It is, after all, Coronation Day, the 50th anniversary of the Empress taking her throne after uniting the various nations of Artan against the Yugoloth Invasion, and driving the invaders back. The entire city is in celebration -- most businesses are closed, and there are festivals, dances, and other festivities planned for the next few days. 4:06:49 PM *** Underwater Skeleton has renamed this conversation to "The Fourth Empire" *** 4:10:20 PM Underwater Skeleton: Of course, all the pubs and inns are open, since this is also, traditionally, a huge holiday for Adventurers. The Empress and her companions who saved the world were adventurers, after all, and the Empress has done her best to make adventuring an actual trade -- adventuring licenses for groups are managed through the Quester's Guild, and though it's been 50 years, the continent still bears the scars of the Invasion. Dungeons that were taken over by the Yugoloth's forces, old ruins and infested caves still dot the landscape. 4:11:29 PM Underwater Skeleton: Today is the day that the Quester's Guild has taken over many pubs in a recruiting spree. It's like a job fair, but for potential murderhobos. 4:12:11 PM Underwater Skeleton: So now, I'm going to talk to people individually, so it'll be quiet for a bit in here. :) See other individual logs here. 4:57:44 PM Underwater Skeleton: Okay. AT this point, you all get to the Bearded Unicorn. The pub is bustling, and mostly dominated by various adventuring groups and companies clustered around tables, with name placards, and science/job fair styled displays proudly crowing their Company name, their accomplishments, etc. There's a fair amount of posturing and displaying going on. 4:58:08 PM Underwater Skeleton: Vydea is there first, so please, describe yourself, and what you're currently doing. 5:00:34 PM *** Vydea is sipping from a mug, wandering between tables, ducking out of the way of all the people trying to make themselves look tough. She's half-elven with a bronze-ish brown color to her skin and black hair pulled back in a messy bun, wearing oversized scholar's robes and glasses. After a single pass of the tables, she parks herself back at the bar for a refill and to better scan the room. *** 5:01:24 PM Underwater Skeleton: Daneel had stepped into the bar, and was looking for someone who didn't look like they were part of the whole adventuring scene, and that is Vydea. Daneel, describe yourself, and what you're doing. 5:04:33 PM *** Daneel is a little shorter than average for a halfling, with brown hair wearing a worn out suit and a straw hat. Heads to the bar and orders a drink. *** 5:05:58 PM Underwater Skeleton: The bar is being tended by a duergar fellow with a shaved head, a braided white beard, and wearing glasses with shaded and smoked lenses, eyeing the adventurers. 5:08:18 PM Underwater Skeleton: Two of the adventuring companies have starting making passive aggressive digs at each other -- one is a group of guys calling themselves Brotherhood of Awesomeness, who list one of their accomplishments as 'Defeating the Yawn-Ti Horde'. The other is a slightly more diverse group called the "Mystery Team". 5:09:22 PM | Removed 5:13:17 PM Underwater Skeleton: This message has been removed. 5:10:00 PM Kite: ((Not winning a beauty contest, I can tell you that.)) 5:12:41 PM Underwater Skeleton: ((Hellooooooo)) 5:12:55 PM Ander: ((Anna may be afk)) 5:13:10 PM Underwater Skeleton: ((Probably, okay. No problem.)) 5:13:37 PM Underwater Skeleton: At this point, Kite walks in to all of this. Describe yourself and what you do, Kite. 5:16:07 PM *** Kite is a slender, white-haired human-looking woman wearing a very plain gray dress and an incredibly ornate updo. She's got a sword, too. *** 5:17:26 PM Underwater Skeleton: At this point, both the adventuring groups look at the armed woman and start sitting up straight, putting on their best smiles, that sort of thing. 5:17:30 PM *** Kite has a very pretty bronze-hilted sword. *** 5:17:55 PM *** Vydea smirks. *** 5:17:58 PM *** Kite looks at the recruiters one by one. *** 5:18:53 PM *** Kite frowns slightly. *** 5:18:59 PM Underwater Skeleton: The recruiter from the Brotherhood of Awesomeness leans forward on his table, and, currently wearing a sleeveless shirt, flexes sitting down as casually as he can. 5:19:40 PM *** Kite appears to not have even noticed his existence. *** 5:19:56 PM *** Vydea watches, hiding her grin behind her ale. *** 5:20:45 PM | Edited 5:20:54 PM Underwater Skeleton: The recruiter for the Mystery Team, a handsome elven fellow, clears his throat. "Miss? Can I have a moment of your time?" 5:21:33 PM *** Kite is looking for someone else, apparently! *** 5:21:41 PM Kite: For? 5:21:52 PM Underwater Skeleton: At this point, Vashti comes in. Vashti, if you want to describe yourself and what you do when faced with this scene, please do. 5:22:05 PM Underwater Skeleton: Elf: ... you look like you're longing for a life of adventure. 5:22:34 PM Kite: ... do you have a mirror? 5:23:32 PM Underwater Skeleton: The elf blinks. "I... let me check?" Confused, he reaches into his pack and starts digging through it. 5:25:28 PM *** Kite waits. *** 5:26:02 PM Underwater Skeleton: The barbarian fellow keeps flexing, until he needs to take a squeaky breath. 5:26:24 PM *** Kite still doesn't notice. *** 5:27:09 PM *** Daneel is watching all this occur while casually flipping a coin. *** 5:28:31 PM Underwater Skeleton: The elf, finally, pulls out a small hand mirror. 5:28:34 PM *** Vashti is a somewhat short woman, although that may be due to her slouching stance. She allows her eyes to drift about the room before straightening her satchel and heading to the bar. She asks for mint tea and a plate of something hot and cheap, assuming she makes it there without incident. *** 5:29:03 PM *** Kite takes the mirror and examines her face, frowning slightly. "... are you *certain*?" *** 5:30:14 PM Underwater Skeleton: The elf is confused. "I... don't understand?" 5:30:47 PM Kite: I apologize for inadvertently deceiving you. I'm not longing for a life of adventure. 5:31:22 PM Kite: What led you to believe I was? 5:32:15 PM Underwater Skeleton: Elf: ... I.... well, I was just...b eing funny, you know? Are you looking for an adventuring party? 5:32:46 PM Kite: I was looking for a specific recruiter--I was told a Mek would be here recruiting. I don't see one. 5:33:00 PM *** Vydea rolls her eyes and mutters, "Funny's what you go with?" *** 5:34:05 PM Underwater Skeleton: The Bartender pipes up. "Oh, he had to run out, he'll be back any time now." 5:35:48 PM Kite: Ah, I see. Thank you. 5:36:20 PM *** Kite returns the mirror, still frowning slightly, and sits at the bar to wait. *** 5:37:45 PM Vydea: Glad you finally sat down. Thought that guy was going to pop a blood vessel trying to hold the flex. 5:37:51 PM Underwater Skeleton: So most of you are now at the bar! 5:38:03 PM Kite: ... who was trying to hold what? 5:39:01 PM *** Vydea throws a thumb over her shoulder. "Meathead back the-- never mind. Name's Vydea. You are?" *** 5:39:46 PM Kite: Kite. 5:40:30 PM Kite: My former teacher said I should look for a specific recruiter. A Mek. 5:41:50 PM Vydea: Can't say I've heard of him. 5:43:28 PM Daneel: Any reason a specific recruiter, I would imagine one group would be like any other? 5:44:00 PM Kite: I don't know. He knows him. 5:44:04 PM Underwater Skeleton: At this point, a bronze and blue metalled Mek with glowing blue eyes and a cloak comes in, with a roughed up looking Halfling woman coming up behind him. Ander, describe yourself. 5:44:39 PM Vydea: ((OH lol Mek is a type of thing not a name. lol Mech...)) 5:44:55 PM Underwater Skeleton: ((Warforged of this world.)) 5:45:13 PM Underwater Skeleton: ((Warforged didn't fit, since these weren't built for war.)) 5:45:23 PM Vydea: ((gotcha)) 5:46:15 PM *** Ander comes in beside him. She is dressed in blue and orange robes with a simple short sword at her side. She is dark haired, with soft features and a small and unintimidating form, even by halfling standards. This is less noticeable though, as she is also covered, head to toe in bruise, cuts and welts. She looks like she just went five rounds with a meat tenderizer and lost. *** 5:46:56 PM *** Kite stands up and asks Ander if she needs healing. *** 5:47:08 PM Vydea: Ouch. 5:47:28 PM Ander: "You should see the other guys. ((To Kite)) ...also, yeah, thanks." 5:49:23 PM *** Kite heals her by touching her with just one finger. *** 5:49:45 PM Kite: Why would someone attack a monk today? 5:50:06 PM Underwater Skeleton: Mek: She stopped a mugging. 5:50:56 PM Ander: "Well, I started stopping it. Canto stopped it stopped it." 5:51:10 PM Underwater Skeleton: Mek: Intent counts for a lot. 5:51:26 PM Kite: Ah, I see. Are you a recruiter, sir? 5:51:52 PM Underwater Skeleton: He takes a seat at a table, and puts his boots up. "That I am. Canto 7, at your service." 5:51:59 PM *** Vashti looks over in the Mek's direction, frowns, and goes back to her tea. *** 5:53:04 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: I am looking to recruit and fund a new company. 5:53:15 PM Kite: Kysthic said I should speak with you about that. 5:53:56 PM Daneel: For a specific purpose or just a general adventuring company type thing? 5:54:34 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto looks at Kite. "Kyshtic? How is the old lizard?" 5:55:28 PM Kite: Generous, gregarious, cheerful and proud. 5:55:51 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto looks at Daneel. "Little of both, I suppose. I do have a specific job I need people I can trust for, but that's a bit down the line." 5:57:11 PM Ander: "Ok, you just saw how awesome I am. Clearly, you're going to want to hire me to your company. But first, I have a grueling questionnaire. First thing's first, will I get to fight stuff?" 5:57:50 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto looks at Ander. "Almost certainly. That is kind of a thing you have to do when you do this work." 5:58:08 PM Ander: "...alright, I'm in. When do we start?" 5:58:35 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: That was easy. 5:59:46 PM *** Vashti grumbles and gets up from the bar, wrapping up her leftovers in a handkerchief. *** 6:00:17 PM Underwater Skeleton: The other recruiters are looking at each other, and at Canto, and you get the feeling they're starting to get a bit agitated. 6:00:42 PM *** Ander eyes the others at the table. "...are you all adventurers?" *** 6:01:01 PM Kite: Not yet. 6:02:01 PM Vydea: No... 6:02:39 PM Vydea: Canto 7... that name sounds familiar. 6:03:58 PM *** Vashti walks over to the Mek. "Sir, are you in need of an arcanist?" *** 6:03:58 PM Daneel: No, more of a traveling entrepreneur, but one can always be open for a new profession. 6:04:38 PM Underwater Skeleton: The Mek reaches into his pack, and pulls out a folder with papers. "They're usually pretty useful, yeah. And Advenuring can be pretty lucrative." 6:05:07 PM Underwater Skeleton: The bartender brings Canto a drink, a glass of some glowing yellow liquid. 6:05:23 PM Kite: Monetary gains can be useful. 6:06:35 PM Vydea: Canto, weren't you part of what happened fifty years ago? 6:07:29 PM Vashti: Great. I asume info on the actual job will come on a "build the bridge as you walk it" basis. 6:07:29 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: I played my part. I didn't do anything terribly impressive, but I like to think I was helpful. 6:07:55 PM *** Vashti winces a little. Why is not apparent. *** 6:08:05 PM Vydea: Impressive enough that I know your name, anyway. 6:08:30 PM Kite: I lack a reference point. 6:08:39 PM Underwater Skeleton: He sets down a piece of paper -- a contract. "These here are the articles of incorporation for a new adventuring company." 6:10:04 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Fifty years ago, I helped organize the Meks in Misrule to fight the Yugoloth invasion, along with the Empress and Andar and all of them. 6:10:13 PM *** Vashti squints at it, trying to discern any fine print. *** 6:10:54 PM Underwater Skeleton: It is a fairly standard contract -- you're a part of the company until you're not, if you're a part of the company, you're bound by Quester Guild rules, etc. 6:11:30 PM Ander: "What sort of rules?" 6:12:03 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Nothing out of the ordinary. Basically, don't be a murderhobo. 6:12:20 PM Kite: Murder... hobo. 6:12:26 PM Vashti: [ DON'T BE A DICK ] 6:13:54 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: The guild gets a bit of the money you make as a party. You all get free room and board here, too. 6:14:09 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: If you need it. 6:15:02 PM Kite: I am inexperienced. Am I eligible to join? 6:15:21 PM Ander: "You healed me up alright." 6:15:52 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: 'Course. Means you don't have any baggage or bad habits yet. 6:16:19 PM Kite: Metaphorical baggage. 6:16:28 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Yeah. 6:16:52 PM Vashti: Psychological, metaphysical, interpersonal, or all three. 6:16:56 PM Ander: "I also have no regular baggage. Is that a plus?" 6:17:11 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: ...sure? 6:17:17 PM Ander: "Good, good." 6:17:45 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Just sign there if you're in. And you'll have to come up with a name for your company. 6:18:01 PM Underwater Skeleton: Barbarian: Brotherhood of Awesome is ours! 6:18:12 PM Vydea: Nobody wants it. 6:18:13 PM Ander: "Aw man. That's a good one!" 6:18:15 PM Kite: ... several of us are women. 6:18:24 PM Vashti: Congratulations on getting to it first. 6:18:35 PM Ander: "...what's a Yawn-Ti?" 6:18:39 PM Underwater Skeleton: Elf: You can have Mystery Team. We need a better one. 6:18:46 PM *** Vydea looks over the people here at the bar. *** 6:19:45 PM *** Ander takes the contract and scrawls ANDER in big, messy common letters. *** 6:20:00 PM Underwater Skeleton: Barbarian: Evil snake men! 6:21:10 PM Kite: "Yuan-ti" contains no W. 6:21:46 PM Underwater Skeleton: Elf: ...and anyway, there was never a Yuan Ti horde. 6:22:04 PM Underwater Skeleton: Barbarian: YEs there was! 6:22:07 PM *** Vashti actually has her own quill, which she signs with, in small, uniform letters. *** 6:22:19 PM Underwater Skeleton: Elf: I'll bet it was one Yuan Ti and a bunch of charmed snakes. 6:22:57 PM *** Vydea rubs the bridge of her nose under her glasses. "Well I certainly don't want to be stuck with them." *** 6:23:43 PM Vydea: I think you'll do, if you'll have me. Can't say I'll be much use out there, but I'm eager to learn and I'll probably make you all famous. 6:24:34 PM Ander: "...what do you do? No offense, but you don't look very tough." 6:24:46 PM Ander: "You heal stuff, like this one?" 6:26:02 PM Vydea: None taken, and no... I'm an author, or trying to be. I need some time in the dirt to make my work more authentic. 6:27:03 PM Kite: Is dirt required for authenticity? 6:27:12 PM *** Vashti mumbles something about turning over a shop to a fellow guilder or something and scratches her ear. *** 6:27:15 PM *** Vydea grins. "It can certainly help." *** 6:29:17 PM *** Daneel will scan the contract , then sign a fancy signature with a flourish. *** 6:30:21 PM *** Kite reads it carefully first. *** 6:30:23 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: What do you bring, besides a fancy hat, ..."Daneel?" 6:30:37 PM *** Kite will then sign it, and print her name afterward, neatly. *** 6:33:01 PM Daneel: Knowledge, I have been traveling for a while, and a certain amount of controlled chaos. 6:33:49 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: All right, fair enough. 6:34:10 PM Vydea: Controlled chaos? 6:34:29 PM Ander: "...that seems contradictory." 6:35:26 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Chaos magic is a thing. 6:35:42 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Though it occasionally gives you donkey ears. 6:35:48 PM *** Vashti winces again. *** 6:36:02 PM Kite: I would prefer not to have donkey ears. 6:36:03 PM *** Vydea tilts her head to see if she can see any odd ears on Daneel. *** 6:36:09 PM Daneel: Among other effects. 6:36:16 PM Ander: "...oh...magics..." 6:38:15 PM Vashti: Ehh, something occurs to me. I have a shop in town, and I'd rather not have the local thugs notice that I'm not there and scribble on all my scrolls out of spite. I would ask the Guild, but I realize you may be able to help as well. 6:38:44 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto nods. "I should be able to make some arrangements." 6:39:58 PM Vashti: Ah, excellent. 6:40:40 PM Kite: ... I feel I should warn you: I am somewhat socially awkward. I have been told it becomes easy to tolerate with time. 6:42:45 PM Vashti: As long as you're less annoying than my headmate, you should be fine. 6:42:55 PM Vydea: H--headmate? 6:43:05 PM Vashti: Darn it. 6:43:38 PM *** Ander has a look on her face now that says "I wonder if it's too late to try for the Brotherhood of Awesomeness instead." *** 6:43:59 PM Underwater Skeleton: The Barbarian resumes flexing. 6:44:30 PM Vashti: It's nothing malicious, just... annoying. Don't worry about it. 6:44:56 PM Vashti: I see you worrying. Stop it. 6:44:58 PM Kite: Are there additional people in there? 6:45:10 PM *** Daneel will go back to flipping his coin " fair enough" *** 6:45:18 PM Kite: ... if so, they should also sign. 6:46:46 PM *** Vydea very obviously starts pulling the paper towards her, leaving time for people to object to her signing if they want to. *** 6:47:34 PM *** Vashti does not seem opposed to her doing so. *** 6:47:54 PM *** Vydea then signs it with clear script and sets it back where it was. *** 6:50:45 PM *** Ander nods to everyone. "...you write stuff, right? Can you come up with the group name?" *** 6:52:00 PM Vydea: Hmm... do we have anything in common with each other? 6:52:00 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: You need a group name before I can send the paperwork in. 6:52:28 PM Ander: "...I don't know...I don't actually know any of you." 6:53:45 PM Vashti: We could always go with the ever-popular adjective, plural noun formula. 6:53:59 PM Vashti: Silver Seraphs, Crimson Dervishes, and such. 6:54:19 PM Vydea: They're a bit cliche don't you think? 6:54:27 PM Vashti: True. 6:55:25 PM Daneel: Cliches work though, that is why they are a thing. 6:55:27 PM Kite: Good People. 6:56:05 PM Vydea: What about something clean, simple... like The Circle? 6:56:14 PM Ander: "...what circle?" 6:56:28 PM Daneel: Sounds a little cultish. 6:56:42 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: ... bad choice. 6:56:42 PM Kite: It sounds threatening. 6:57:28 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: It's the name of a cult. 6:57:34 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Not on this plane. 6:58:07 PM Kite: The Protectors. 6:58:49 PM Ander: I liked Good People better. 6:59:07 PM Vashti: I'm fairly certain that's the name of a mercenary outfit, but it works. 7:00:07 PM Vydea: That would be difficult to distinguish between the group and others. 7:00:29 PM Vashti: Before you ask, The Ashen Company is taken, too. 7:00:35 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Also, somehow, Metaphor is also taken. 7:00:43 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Just in case you were curious. 7:00:47 PM | Edited 7:00:52 PM Ander: "...Metaphor for what?" 7:00:54 PM Vydea: Brilliant. 7:01:57 PM Vydea: It occurs to me that the thing that we have in common is that we're not like the rest of these meatheads. Maybe our name should reflect that we're different. 7:02:11 PM Ander: "Outsiders?" 7:03:03 PM Underwater Skeleton: Barbarian: Oh, meatheads is good. 7:03:24 PM Kite: Do we all have extraplanar ties? 7:03:38 PM Ander: "...I don't think I do?" 7:03:51 PM Vydea: Misfits is a bit too on the nose, and wouldn't test well with some of the intended audience, but maybe something more like Renegades or something. 7:04:10 PM Vydea: Extra--oh, outsiders. 7:04:13 PM Vashti: I'm fairly sure I'm just a plain-vanilla human. 7:05:07 PM Ander: "...so...Outsiders?" 7:05:17 PM Vashti: Eh. It works. 7:05:26 PM Kite: Acceptable. I have extraplanar ancestry. 7:05:54 PM Vydea: Do you? 7:06:04 PM Daneel: Sounds satisfactory to me. 7:06:16 PM Ander: "...cooooolll." 7:07:29 PM Underwater Skeleton: CAnto: Outsiders, then. All right, I'll send it in. 7:08:42 PM Ander: "...but...you have a place where at least some of us can sleep...right?" 7:08:46 PM Ander: "Like...tonight?" 7:09:04 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Here. It's my pub. 7:09:18 PM *** Vydea pulls a notebook from one of what seem to be many pockets and starts writing in it. *** 7:09:45 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: I'll set up rooms for anyone who wants them. 7:10:20 PM Kite: I would like one. 7:10:28 PM Ander: "Ditto." 7:11:25 PM Daneel: A room would be quite excellent, thank you. 7:11:31 PM *** Kite eyes Vashti. "Has the other entity signed yet?" *** 7:11:49 PM Vashti: I signed for them. 7:12:02 PM *** Vydea blinks. "Yes, I think that would be best... team cohesion." *** 7:12:09 PM Kite: Is that legally binding? 7:12:41 PM Vashti: They asked me to, so I'd expect so. 7:13:23 PM *** Kite seems uncertain, but nods. *** 7:14:20 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: One more thing. 7:14:47 PM Vashti: Oh boy. 7:15:00 PM Underwater Skeleton: The Bartender bring's over a small wooden box. 7:15:36 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: I want each of you to take one item from this box. 7:15:52 PM *** Vydea tilts her head. *** 7:16:03 PM *** Kite looks inside. *** 7:16:06 PM *** Ander looks in the box. *** 7:16:36 PM Underwater Skeleton: It's a mishmash of different items. If you take one, roll d100. 7:16:46 PM Vashti: I imagine this is one of those "you don't choose the item, the item chooses you" deals. 7:16:52 PM Ander: ((In Brad Pitt voice "What's in the box, WHAT'S IN THE BOX)) 7:16:59 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Basically. 7:17:06 PM Kite: ((9!))\ 7:17:09 PM Vydea: ((32)) 7:17:13 PM Ander: ((53)) 7:17:19 PM Kite: ((And if it's something gross she's dropping it back in there. That includes people's heads.)) 7:17:38 PM Daneel: (( 96 )) 7:17:47 PM Vashti: 72 7:17:51 PM Underwater Skeleton: Vydea draws forth a knife. 7:18:19 PM *** Ander looks in awe at Vydea "Awesome!" *** 7:18:24 PM Underwater Skeleton: Ander takes out a small box, filled with various different buttons. 7:18:52 PM Underwater Skeleton: ((Roll again, Kite, he wouldn't have mummified fingers in there.)) 7:19:03 PM Ander: (( snort )) 7:19:03 PM *** Vydea looks at the knife. *** 7:19:25 PM *** Ander plays with the box a bit, clearly disappointed. She turns to Vydea. "Trade?" *** 7:19:47 PM Underwater Skeleton: Daneel pulls out a folded swath of cloth, that when unfolded, reveals a pirate flag. 7:20:12 PM Underwater Skeleton: With a dragon skull instead of a human skull. 7:20:56 PM Underwater Skeleton: Vashti pulls out a teardrop shaped earing that seems to be made of glass or ice. 7:21:06 PM Underwater Skeleton: Though it's not cold to the touch. 7:21:43 PM *** Vashti examines it. "Huh." *** 7:21:57 PM Underwater Skeleton: Kite, roll again. 7:22:18 PM *** Daneel will refold the flag and tuck it away " potentially useful." *** 7:22:25 PM *** Vydea glances up at Ander. "I'm not sure it works that way." *** 7:24:22 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Hold on to what you got. 7:25:46 PM Ander: ((Kite is getting all the gross stuff. :) )) 7:26:15 PM *** Ander looks into her box, clearly disappointed. *** 7:28:58 PM Vydea: Do you have some skill with sewing, Ander? 7:30:00 PM Ander: "Well...yeah...but I wear a robe." 7:30:12 PM Underwater Skeleton: ((Hold on a sec, I don't seem to be seeing Kite's posts.)) 7:30:28 PM Vydea: ((i'm seeing her rolls, but no skype posts)) 7:30:37 PM Kite: ((I haven't put anything into Skype.)) 7:30:48 PM Underwater Skeleton: ((Ohhhh, you were doing roll 20. 7:30:54 PM Underwater Skeleton: ((I'm not even in there.)) 7:30:56 PM Ander: ((Her last roll was a 15)) 7:31:59 PM Underwater Skeleton: ((Never mind.)) 7:32:41 PM Underwater Skeleton: Kite pulls out what looks like a scrap of a heraldic banner. 7:34:11 PM *** Kite frowns, inspects it, and pockets it. *** 7:34:51 PM Vashti: You could get a historian to look at that, or just keep it a mystery. 7:35:02 PM Underwater Skeleton: So everyone keep track of the items you got, it'll come up later. 7:36:03 PM Ander: "...ok." 7:36:17 PM Underwater Skeleton: That was the DM saying that, not Canto. :) 7:36:25 PM Ander: ((Oh)) 7:36:31 PM Kite: I could. 7:36:40 PM *** Vydea tucks her knife into one of her pockets. *** 7:36:52 PM Underwater Skeleton: Eventually, the other recruiters get the hint and head off to possibly greener pastures. 7:39:23 PM *** Ander gets a few drinks. *** 7:40:41 PM *** Vashti sips her tea, and frowns, as it is cold. She mumbles a few words and waves her fingers before taking another sip. *** 7:41:23 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: So, what have we got. One of the monks from the Harmonic Monastery. 7:41:27 PM Underwater Skeleton: He looks at Ander. 7:42:09 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: Kysthic's girl. Paladin of the Song, like him? 7:42:19 PM Underwater Skeleton: He looks at Kite. 7:43:49 PM Kite: Yes. 7:44:35 PM Underwater Skeleton: He looks at Daneel. "Chaos magician?" 7:45:04 PM Daneel: Closest definition I have. 7:45:18 PM Vydea: Lots of magic. 7:45:40 PM Underwater Skeleton: He looks at Vashti: And you're an arcanist too, strange girl? 7:45:53 PM Vashti: Indeed. 7:47:14 PM Kite: That will be exceedingly useful. 7:47:29 PM Underwater Skeleton: He looks at Vydea. "And you -- you're... publicity?" 7:48:11 PM *** Vydea smiles. "That's one way to put it. Not that I'm entirely without uses. I'm pretty good at ferreting out secrets, whether locked behind doors or lips." *** 7:50:41 PM Kite: ... nonliterally. 7:51:09 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto: A sneaky type. All right, good. A good balance. 7:51:32 PM Vydea: Maybe literally. 7:51:35 PM *** Vydea winks at Kite. *** 7:51:49 PM Kite: Ferrets are agreeable. 7:51:50 PM Underwater Skeleton: Canto 7: I'm going to turn this stuff into the guild. Make yourselves at home. Irwin will feed you if you're hungry. 7:52:23 PM *** Kite nods. *** 7:52:38 PM Underwater Skeleton: He nods at the bartender, and heads out! 7:53:00 PM Underwater Skeleton: That's about all there is for now, but feel free to keep squishing. 7:53:14 PM *** Ander turns to the bartender. "Irwin?" *** 7:53:21 PM Kite: I am looking forward to this. 7:53:23 PM Underwater Skeleton: Bartender: That's me. 7:53:45 PM *** Ander puts three more gold on the table. "What can I get for this?" *** 7:54:46 PM Underwater Skeleton: Irwin: No worries, it's on the house for now. 7:55:28 PM Underwater Skeleton: Irwin: I'll start fixing up some food, ifn' you all want. 7:55:41 PM Vydea: That would be wonderful. Thank you. 7:55:52 PM Ander: "Food sounds good." 7:56:02 PM Kite: Yes. 7:56:10 PM Underwater Skeleton: He disappears into the kitchen. 7:57:16 PM Ander: "...who's Kysthic?" 7:57:47 PM Kite: My teacher. 7:57:56 PM *** Vydea looks back at her notebook. "So... where are you all from?" *** 7:58:30 PM Ander: "South." 7:59:14 PM Vashti: A little town called Sherrydan. Nice place, good neighbors. 7:59:29 PM Kite: Here. 8:00:49 PM Daneel: A small town in the Verendra province. 8:01:09 PM Vydea: Here, Song's Heart? 8:02:27 PM Kite: Yes. 8:02:50 PM Kite: I moved here as a child. 8:03:32 PM Vydea: And why did you all decide to start adventuring? 8:03:54 PM Ander: "My Master said it would help me in the next stage of my training." 8:04:35 PM Kite: As did mine. 8:04:57 PM Vashti: My headmate was insistent. 8:05:23 PM Ander: "...if your headmate insists to kill us in our sleep...please don't do that." 8:05:25 PM Vydea: I'd really like to hear more about this headmate. 8:06:10 PM Daneel: To hopefully be able to understand and control the random weird things that occur. 8:06:19 PM Kite: I am also curious, but do not wish to be rude. 8:07:58 PM Vashti: I'm not just going to shank someone in their sleep because a little voice in my head says so, but often it's less annoying to go along with their suggestions than it is to have them yammer in my head about shiny things and adventure. 8:08:19 PM Vashti: I have no idea how they manage to be louder than my background thoughts, but they do. 8:08:53 PM Ander: "...is there a skywatcher you can see about that?" 8:09:00 PM Kite: That must be extremely irritating. 8:10:23 PM Vashti: Sometimes they catch things I've missed, kind of like when you're subconsciously aware of a thing but don't notice it until later. 8:10:44 PM Vydea: How long have you had them? 8:11:42 PM *** Vashti seems thoughtful. *** 8:11:52 PM Vashti: I'm actually not sure. 8:12:46 PM Vydea: Interesting. 8:13:13 PM Vashti: In all seriousness, I'm likely just crazy. 8:14:15 PM Ander: "...well...maybe you're the crazy we need." 8:14:38 PM Kite: Most people who are crazy would not admit to the possibility. 8:14:59 PM Ander: "...Vydea, right?" 8:15:06 PM Vydea: That's me! 8:15:07 PM Ander: "Where are you from?" 8:15:17 PM Vydea: Oh, I'm from here. 8:15:35 PM Vydea: Sorry, I just already know about me, so I'm not that interesting. 8:15:56 PM Ander: I don't know about you. Only feels fair that you share if we should. 8:16:12 PM *** Ander takes a chug from her glass *** 8:16:16 PM Vydea: That's fair. 8:17:18 PM Kite: Do any of you sing? 8:17:33 PM Ander: ...I do a little bit, but not very well. 8:18:10 PM Underwater Skeleton: FYI, singing is a big thing in Song's Heart. 8:18:10 PM Vashti: I mean, almost anyone can sing, it's just a question of how well. 8:18:30 PM Underwater Skeleton: It's the chief means of worship for the Song, it's very commonplace here. 8:18:33 PM *** Vydea points at Vashti to agree with her. *** 8:18:40 PM Kite: Some people prefer not to sing. 8:19:05 PM Ander: Singing can help with my meditation, sometimes. 8:20:13 PM Kite: I enjoy it. I often sing as part of my prayers. ... some people do object to this, however, and I am willing to be silent if it is preferred. 8:20:54 PM | Edited 8:21:04 PM Ander: "Master Scribe would say singing helps bring you closer to your own Harmony, and thus, closer to Song's grace." 8:21:38 PM Ander: "...why'd you become a servant of Song?" 8:22:51 PM Kite: One of the Templars believed I had potential and brought me to the church for schooling. 8:28:17 PM Ander: "...so, aside from me, does anyone here actually know how to fight?" 8:28:23 PM Kite: Yes. 8:28:35 PM Kite: I am extremely green, however. 8:28:55 PM Ander: "...you look more pale to me. ...HAHAHAHA!" 8:29:57 PM Vashti: Have cantrips, will travel. 8:30:00 PM Kite: Yes. 8:31:51 PM Ander: "...tough crowd." 8:32:11 PM Kite: I thought it was funny. 8:32:17 PM Ander: "Thanks." 8:32:26 PM Vydea: ((So we have.. 2 halflings, a half-elf, and...??)) 8:32:57 PM Ander: ((I think Kite's a human, or at least we're supposed to think she is.)) 8:33:12 PM Underwater Skeleton: And two humans, it would seem. 8:33:24 PM Kite: ((Kite's human looking, but with white hair. So probably not just human anyway.)) 8:33:26 PM Underwater Skeleton: THough we all know that you're all secretly ducks. 8:33:39 PM Vydea: ((she said she's got outsider ancestry)) 8:33:49 PM Underwater Skeleton: Ducks. 8:34:38 PM Vashti: few ducks from each of the major planes! 8:35:08 PM Kite: ((You guys are weird! Val was right!)) 8:37:06 PM Ander: ((Does this bar have one of those mirrored backs behind the bar like you sometimes see in westerns?)) 8:37:20 PM Underwater Skeleton: Sure. 8:37:23 PM *** Vydea keeps writing in her book. *** 8:37:51 PM Underwater Skeleton: More people eventually start coming in, coming in from the festival outside, or local regulars. 8:37:56 PM *** Ander looks at herself in the mirror and after a moment looks down at her torn, blood-stained robes. "Oh man, I just washed this." *** 8:38:53 PM Vashti: I don't know Mending, but I can at least take care of the blood. 8:39:21 PM Vydea: What happened? 8:40:06 PM Ander: This happened in the alley out back. I broke up a mugging and found I was a bit out of practice with street fighting. That's where Canto found me. 8:40:35 PM Vydea: Is there a difference? 8:41:30 PM Ander: You can't count on your opponent to follow the rules. Also, two on one. 8:42:01 PM Ander: There's other things too. 8:42:09 PM Vydea: There are rules? 8:42:39 PM Ander: In a proper fight? Yeah, somewhat. 8:43:02 PM Ander: Don't they have duels where you come from? Honor fights? 8:43:06 PM Kite: I had thought rules only held sway in sparring matches and perhaps duels. 8:43:27 PM Ander: Yeah, those. 8:43:49 PM *** Vydea shrugs. "I don't fight much, but it seems that the other guy can't complain about rules if he's dead." *** 8:45:00 PM Ander: I just didn't take some things into account. Trust me, when our first fight breaks out, you can count on me to hold the line. 8:45:03 PM Kite: I will try to avoid killing. 8:45:34 PM Vydea: Is that normal? 8:45:43 PM Ander: Is what normal? 8:46:01 PM Vydea: Avoiding killing in a fight. 8:46:47 PM Ander: "...in my experience? ...not always." 8:47:17 PM Kite: Regrettably, it is not always possible. However, I will make the attempt. 8:47:33 PM Vydea: Why? 8:48:06 PM Ander: "If you ever see a fight, you'll find out." 8:48:36 PM Kite: More voices strengthen the song. 8:48:42 PM Vydea: I mean why would Kite try to avoid it? If you're fighting... don't you want to fight to win? 8:49:00 PM Kite: No. 8:49:02 PM Kite: To resolve conflict. 8:49:28 PM Vydea: Just people or anything? 8:50:03 PM Kite: Sentients. 8:50:07 PM Kite: Beasts, when possible. 8:52:09 PM Kite: ... I prefer not to kill if possible. 8:52:22 PM Ander: "Hey, Irwin? Are we each getting our own room, or do we have to double up?" 8:52:23 PM Vashti: Fair enough. 8:56:28 PM Kite: I would prefer to have a room alone. 8:56:39 PM Ander: Ditto 8:57:30 PM Vashti: I can just sleep above my shop, as I've been doing for a few years. 8:57:47 PM Ander: What do you sell? 8:58:19 PM Vydea: I have an apartment, but I thought that sharing space together would be more authentic to the lifestyle of adventurers. 8:58:25 PM Vashti: I'm a scrivener. I write things for people who cannot, or who cannot be bothered. 8:58:53 PM Kite: My mother has a small apartment; I could stay there if necessary, but I would prefer not to do so. 9:01:30 PM Ander: ...I kind of...can't do that. 9:01:40 PM Ander: So...I'm staying here, one way or another. 9:01:44 PM Vydea: Write? Or stay with your mom? 9:02:10 PM Ander: ...I'm not the best at writing. And I definitely can't stay with my mom. 9:02:44 PM Underwater Skeleton: You all get your own room.